An Interstellar Conquest
by BlazeTorchicFire
Summary: Austin, the newest kid on the block, is taken advantage of by Spike, a interstellar warlord who uses him to gain the Chaos Emeralds. His friends and their new allies must try to both save Austin and stop Spike before its too late.


**Weird crossover but nevertheless I wanted Austin to be the villain as Nick Jr only made him evil about 4 times (Gloom Meister from Flower Power, Abominable Brother Austin from The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve, Goostin from Los Galacticos and Mayor Stinkypants from Robin Hood the Clean). Oh, spoiler alert but Galaxian Chronicles is coming into it again. Sorry, it's repetitive but I don't exactly care (that means you know who the main villain is and if you don't look at the "Sonic Boom" Wikia website. Link is here: wiki/Sonic_Boom_Wiki. I own Jacob, SEGA owns Tails and Blaze and Nintendo owns Pit. Nick Jr owns Uniqua, Tyrone, Pablo, Tasha and Austin.**

**Oh, FYI, this takes place before the first episode (Knights Are Brave and Strong). And the villain is revealed at the end of the chapter so you know who to look for.**

**OoO**

The sun was shining bright above the five colourful houses. Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha and Uniqua were playing a game of Tag when a van horn made them jump. They ran over to the fence overlooking the road and saw a removal van moving furniture into the purple house next to Uniqua's.

"New neighbour?" Tyrone asked, uncertain. Tasha rolled her eyes.

"Obviously Tyrone. I wonder if they'll be a new kid to play with."

"There is! Look!" Uniqua squealed, pointing to a female mother kangaroo with a smaller male kangaroo wearing a light blue top with a centred yellow stripe and dark blue jeans. He had black eyes and purple fur. Uniqua could hear what they're saying.

"Come on, dear. How about going into the backyard and playing with the other kids? They'll be fun, honest. They won't be like Jackson and his gang."

"Mom, they will be horrible. Older kids always pick on the new kids. I thought you would have learnt that by now." He marched inside. The four ducked down and thought about what the new kid had said.

"He must have got picked on terribly. Poor guy." Tasha whispered. Pablo then noticed something.

"Guys? Have you noticed that his house is divided from ours?" He was right. His house had a brown fence with a small door situated in it. Pablo walked towards it and slowly pushed it open. He could the new kid swinging on a swing on a single tree. All there was in there was a slide, a swing and a small sandpit.

"Someone has to introduce themselves." Tyrone explained. Uniqua was already entering the door.

"I'll do it." She slowly pushed the door to. "Hey! Welcome!" The kangaroo boy jumped in surprise. Upon seeing Uniqua, he narrowed his eyes. "Hey, no need to get defensive. I'm Uniqua. What's your name?"

"I'm Austin. What do you want?"

"I was only going to welcome you to the block. Jeez, never knew Jackson could be a bully."

"You know Jackson?"

"A bit. He went to my primary school before I moved here a year ago. He wasn't very nice to me. I remember he was beating up…" She trailed off, inspecting Austin up and down. He seemed slightly older than she was but he seemed familiar. "Wait, you're Austin Jump aren't you! The boy who never joined in with the class." Austin raised his eyebrow.

"Uniqua Femur, wasn't it?" Uniqua nodded. A small smile crossed his face. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Did Jackson…?"

"Carry on beating me up after school? Yeah, he did. Look." He lifted his right top sleeve and a hideous scar ran across his arm.

"Ouch. Want to meet the others?"

"Others?"

"Yeah, follow me." Uniqua pushed open the fence door and Austin followed. He was greeted by a blue penguin (Pablo), an orange moose (Tyrone) and a yellow hippo (Tasha).

"Uh…hi?" Austin weakly and feebly introduced.

"These are my friends Pablo Flippers, Tyrone Antlers and Tasha Gracington. Guys, this is Austin Jump. He was in my year before I moved here." Pablo was first to wink at him.

"Nice to meet you Austin!" He jumped for joy.

"Glad to meet you." Tasha lent a hand shake and he took it. Her grip was tighter than his. Tyrone only patted him on the back.

"Darling!" It was Uniqua's mum.

"Oh mom! You remember Austin from school?"

"Oh yes, now I remember. How are you dear? Moved in okay?" She asked Austin

"Okay, I guess." Austin shrugged.

"Miss Femur, have you finished those brownies?" Pablo asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I only made four because I didn't know Austin was here." She went inside.

"Well, enjoy your brownies." He shut the fence door behind him. Uniqua glared at the open door of her house.

"Now what?" Tyrone asked. Pablo began running around in little circles.

"What're we going to do? What're we going to do!?"

"Pablo?" Tasha asked. The worried penguin ignored her. "PABLO!"

"Yeah?" He stopped in his tracks. Tasha gestured to Austin's house.

"We need to make it up. We had plenty of warning that a new kid was coming today. Miss Femur somehow didn't know." She then stared at Uniqua.

"Hey, I told her 10 times and wrote it in her diary! Don't go blaming this on me!" A sudden red light shot out from Austin's backyard alongside a yell of pain.

"Uh oh!" They all shouted in unison. The gate seemed to be bolted. Tyrone, being the eldest, slammed his weight against it and it swung open so violently it wracked him in the head.

"You okay?" Pablo asked. Tyrone moaned but nodded. There was red mist swirling around the small garden and they couldn't see Austin anywhere. They eventually did. Something, or someone for that matter, was grabbing him by the neck, trying to pull something from his hands.

"Hey! You!" Tasha cried. The figure looked towards them, his crimson eyes glowing like the mist. He eventually grabbed what Austin was holding and seemingly disappeared. The mist cleared and the sky lightened. Uniqua ran over to Austin, who seemed to be unconscious.

"What did that guy grab and how did Austin find it?" Pablo asked.

"The first thing we want to know is this: who the hell was that guy!?" Tyrone was over-exaggerating as usual.

"Whoever he was, he isn't from around here. An alien maybe?" Everyone looked at Tasha. She looked confused herself. Uniqua felt Austin stir but he sounded groggy. His eyes slowly opened and laid on Uniqua. Uniqua giggled.

"You okay?" She asked, wiping a smear of blood from his forehead. He slowly nodded.

"Y-yeah, I think so. What happened?"

"Well, some guy tried to kill you for what you were holding."

"You mean…he got my gem?"

"Gem?"

"Yeah, I found it in the sandpit. It was red and shining bright. For a second, I thought I was truly alone but someone ambushed me and threatened to kill me if I didn't hand it over. I refused. Lucky you came or I could have been worse off." He began groaning in pain. Uniqua turned to Tasha.

"Get Austin's mum and a phone. He needs help fast." Tasha did what she was told.

OoO

In the mountains far from the backyard, the figure that attacked Austin studied the jewel carefully. He sensed movement behind him. A red hedgehog with quills shaped like lightning appeared with a purple cat, a golden fox, a lilac vixen and a brown-haired angel. The vixen narrowed her eyes.

"You thought escaping to a different zone would solve this battle but we followed. You might want to give us the emerald…if you value your existence. You never belonged anyway." She was silenced by the hedgehog. He looked his opponent up and down. He was taller than he was and also a red hedgehog but with crimson eyes and grey stripes on his non-lightning-like quills. He had a scratched eye and a metal arm underneath his black suit. He had a silver cape flowing behind him and he wore silver gloves and boots to match.

"It doesn't have this way brother. We're kin. You are prepared to kill a 7 year old kid for a red Chaos Emerald? I thought you killing Kurow was bad enough…but this? You couldn't snoop any lower."

"Who gives you the right to lecture me Jacob? I killed Kurow for good reason and I could have killed that annoying kangaroo if his backyard friends hadn't intervened! You look down at me don't you even though you know you could never beat me? It's like a game of chess really. I have you in check. One more move and its checkmate for you."

"Spike please. If Maria was here, she'd tell you that your head is ruling your heart. Your feelings towards us are hostile, we get it. Maria isn't wrong though. Your actions are caused on the false thought that we hate you when we really don't. Give us the emerald and you'll see." The angel tried to convince. Spike, their "enemy" began laughing.

"Oh Pit, how you never cease to surprise me. I know that you hate me, it's even been proven. Kerlo isn't here any longer. My "good" side is gone forever. Darkness shall swallow up all worlds and not even the gods shall survive."

"No, we will find a way to beat you. That's a promise."

OoO

**Drama! Ages now so you can compare. Youngest up.**

**Pablo: 5**

**Uniqua: 6**

**Austin: 7**

**Tasha and Tails: 8**

**Tyrone: 9**

**Blaze: 14**

**Jacob and Spike: 17**

**Pit: 18**

**Krystal: 21**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let's recap…**

**OoO**

**Important Events:**

**Austin moves into the block**

**Austin is then attacked by a mystery assailant who grabs his Chaos Emerald that he found**

**Spike, his attacker, faces Jacob, Pit, Blaze, Tails and Krystal who fail to get the gem**

**The five promise to bring down Spike before he controls the universe**


End file.
